Kylo Ren vs Zuko
Zuko vs Kylo ren is a What-If? episode of Death Battle created by chase 76. Description Both are descendants of a noble family, both of whom are considered inheritors of their family heritage, both have raw power with enormous potential, both have a scar on the eye and both are quite angry, but only one of them survived! Interlude Wiz: The two angry boys meet in a face-to-face battle! Boom: Kylo Ren, the heir to the Skywalker family, A ''new Vader'' Wiz: and Zuko, heir to the fire nation and the son of the fire lord Zuko Wiz: Prince Zuko or shall I say fire lord Zuko may be one of the most formidable fire-benders Boomstick: Right after his b*tch of a sister Azula Wiz: At a young age, Zuko’s mother Ursa left one night unexpectedly Boomstick: Pft, you’ll get no sympathy from me Wiz, only motherless clownfish who gets'kidnapped by a… ''Aqua-pineapple-princess: As we were saying Zuko’s mother ditched him, leaving his father to be a bit of a jerk to him and give him a hard time Wiz: Zuko grew up with his father, thinking fire nation will be victorious and his honour is well established. Until that day… '''Boomstick: Zuko bit more than he could chew, his big mouth got himself into an agni kai Aqua-pineapple-princess: For those who do not know, agni kai is a fight involving two fire-benders duking it out! Boomstick: As he lost and begged for forgiveness, he got himself a burned eye from his own dad. What a d*ck! Smooth moves skywalker smooth moves. Wiz: After being exiled from fire nation, Zuko began his search for the Avatar and some more extensive firebending training Boomstick: From his crazy uncle Wiz: He’s not crazy! Zuko: You will teach the next set Iroh: You are right I will teach you the next set, right after I finish my roast duck Zuko’s eyes widen in astonishment as Iroh pulls out his roast duck Iroh: nom nom nom Boomstick: See told ya, crazy Wiz: Zuko also possesses great swordsmanship able to overwhelm fire nation and Earth kingdom. His hand-to-hand combat skills are as superior as his fire-bending skills Boomstick: His weakness, his anger. Fire boy here is known to pretty p*ssed easily. ''' Wiz: yeah... wait what?! TAKE THAT BACK BOOMSTICK ''Aqua-pineapple-princess and Boomstick: Sheesh, talk about anger issues'' Wiz: (ahem) as I was saying, Zuko gets angered easily and that can be his downfall. Also he’s pretty clumsy '''Boomstick: Clumsy?! His sword-skills, hand-to-hand combat skills and fire skills can kill 'a number of people how can he be… ''Zuko: My name is Zuko. Son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation, and heir to the throne Kylo Ren DEATH BATTLE! Kylo Ren looked at the stars in the First Order But he received unpleasant reports "Sir, a mysterious man has killed our soldiers!" "Make my ship, I'm on my way" Said Lord Vader's heir He reached the planet where the Republic was "Yes it was me" Said a mysterious man, with long hair, and a red scar on his eye, and golden eyes You made a terrible mistake, said Ren, summoning his sword with the force My name is Zuko. Son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation, and heir to the throne Zuko said, pulling out his swords They were ready '''FIGHT! It was Zuko who was the first to attack, but Kylo Ren managed to defend himself with a defensive defensive move. Kylo Ren jumped high and got close to Zuko. He attacked him with his lightsaber, but Zuko blocked and defended himself with his swords, Zuko showed an advantage in the duel of liability, he injured Kylo Ren on foot, and used a fire blast that hit very much in Kylo Ren Kylo Ren pushed Zuko with a force push and tried to blur his vision, but Zuko managed to get Renn into the same situation with fire blasts. Zuko took the opportunity and started an angry attack. He used fire explosions to damage Kylo Ren's physical condition. He had a very strong kick, but Zuko did not let go, he continued to bend Ren with fire energy and injure him very much Kylo Ren stopped him with the force Instead of wasting time summoning his lightsaber, Kylo Ran kicked Zuko straight ahead, and now Kyle Ran was on the attack: he beat Zuko with the force, hit him in the face, picked him up again, kicked him again, but the Prince of Fire Nation did not give up And created a huge fire explosion that took Ren from the guard and ashes to Zuko to hit him in the jaw and hit him with fireballs that nearly cut the hand of the young knight of ren Zuko kicked Kylo Ren hard and shot him with a huge fire blast, Zuko attacked Ren with fireb blast and large fire attacks, but now Ren got angry; He returned Zuko's attacks to him, he hit him and strangled him with the force, , But Zuko succeeded with his finger and created a small fire that caused Kylo Ren to stop his attack, Zuko jumped and tried to kill Ren with his swords, but Kylo Ren managed to summon his lightsaber and stopped Zuko's attack, Zuko took advantage of that he had Two swords and put his sword in Kylo's foot Now Kylo Ren got very angry, Zuko shot him a huge fire blast, returned to Zuko with a force push, Zuko and Kylo Ren were very upset, but Zuko took Ren's recklessness and took him down and subdued him '' Recent words? '' Asked Zuko, aware that he was close to victory "No, and you have?" Said Kylo scornfully, Zuko was stunned, Kyle Ran jumped, strangled him with the force, and cut his hand, Zuko screamed in pain "You made a terrible mistake that dealt with the power of the dark side" Said Kylo Ren, Zuko tried to attack with fire explosions from his other hand, but Kylo Ran threw them aside with a force push He shook Zuko with the force, and crushed his body with the force Zuko crashed in a puddle of blood "You are not a warrior" Kylo sneered "Now you will die" Kylo Ren said again Zuko knew he was going to die Kylo Ren was ready for the win Kylo Ren raised his blade and killed Zuko K.O!! Results Boom: Oooo it was not pleasant! Wiz: Zuko is better with swords than Kylo Ren, and is also smarter Boom: But it was not enough! Wiz: Kylo Ren could have repelled his attacks, as he had stopped without even trying, so that with Kylo Ren he got mad and used all his strength he could repel Zuko's fire explosions with a force push or simply return them to him Boom: true, ren can easily block blast with the force' remember, he is the grandson of darth vader! Wiz: So that there is no problem for Kilo Ran to stop Zuko's prostrations Boom: Zuko is a man, so with Kylo Ren will crush him with the force or shake him with the force it will affect him, not to mention force choke, And its durability is human, so force crush or force choke will affect Zuko very much! Wiz: The winner is Kylo Ren Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles